The Breakdown
by ElaHasAMessedMind
Summary: Lucius came back from Askaban and now Draco has to save his family by obeying to the Dark Lord's orders. The story begins at the end of the 5th book.
1. The Malfoy's Fall

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction... I have to warn you, english is not my mother language. I have to write a story of a secondary character for school and I chose Draco Malfoy. I sincerely hope I did not messed up the character...

Anyway! Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

The fall of the wand resounded all over the empty room. Everything seemed to stop when Dumbledore's Army came to the rescue of Lucius' enemies. Aurors invade the Department of Mysteries, crying with warrior voices and casting spells, but Lucius was unable to hear them, see them or even care about them. He felt as if he was seeing a movie in a slow-motion, a movie in which he did not take part. Harry was gone. He had won, whatever he thought, and he had beaten one of the most powerful magic families, the Malfoys. But he did not just defeat them, he also destroyed their reputation, their pride and their honour. Everything was now far away from them. For the first time in a very long time, Lucius felt despair. The sound made by the fall of the stick remained in his head for a while, as a symbol of his own overthrow. He could hear his heart pounding in his entire body while he was trying to focus on a solution. But the consequences were so cosmic that the only thing that came over and over was a burning desire to run away. By his triumph, Harry reversed the seizure. Nothing would be easy for the Malfoys' anymore.

Lucius was on his knees, his hands supporting his weight. If it was possible, his face would seem even paler than usual. His long shiny hair had lost its luster. It looked more like a decrepit broom now, attached to his scalp with less and less will. His black sorcerer's cape was covered with a thick layer of dust and had lost his noble splendour. His own body was giving up, exhausted by so many injuries, inflicted upon himself by the paths his life had taken. But his brain was intact, active, searching desperately for a way to get out o the situation. A way to survive. He had to stay alive, not only for him, but also for his family. They were probably the only ones who he placed before his own safety and comfort. For a man like him, as loaded as he is a coward, it was the best conceivable compliment. He could not even think of what would happen to them if he was not smart enough to calm Voldemort's fury. Voldemort, the one whom he had always revered and respected. The one that once he had tried so hard to bring back. The one whom he did anything to please, became his sole obsession, his sole fear, his sole reason to run as far away as possible, because Voldemort's rage was as great as his power.

His first thought was of his boy, Draco. He was still in Hogwarts, full of his own preoccupations, doing kids things, like he had once been himself. He recognised a part of himself when he heard his son talking about his life over there, the people he was related to, things he did, and especially his way of thinking. Mother Nature had blessed him by creating a human being as elegant and sneaky as he hoped. At that precise moment, he knew that he had ruined any chance for his son to have a normal and apple pie life.

A breath swept the room.

The idea of his son running away, living in fear, recalled him to his senses. His knees were able to support him again and with a shaky hand, he took his noble walking stick that hid his silver plated wand. He used it to help him walk quicker and came first to tell Voldemort of the series of events that had happened. Maybe if he was able to turn the story in his favour… Maybe he could just for one second make Lord Voldemort believe that he was still useful and there would be no need to make him pay for everything. Even if he knew it was impossible he had to believe or surrender immediately, because it was superfluous to fight if there was nothing to fight for.

As soon as he was out of the building, an unknown man who was passing by touched his shoulder in his rush. Lucius had never been a patient man, but this time his nerves were on edge. He was seeking any reason to let off stream. It took only a few seconds for him to take out his wand and cast a death spell. He smiled. His overflowing powers ran through his veins and he knew that he was still strong and had not lost his worth. But above all, he knew that although he was nothing but a failure, he was still better than those needless parasites. For that, Avada kevadra was definitely his best ally.

However, Aurors were running after him. He tried to planewalk, but didn't succeed. One of the men, tall with hair tousled by the battles, who was trying to stop Lucius, managed to rip his wand away. The spell hurt the Death Eater, pulling his arm back and he could feel burns on his fingers. Now, he was more powerless than ever. Without his wand, he was as weak as a muggle. For him, that was the greatest insult. The other Death Eaters who did not escape the Department of Mysteries, meaning everyone except his sister-in-law and the Dark Lord himself, were escorted each one by two wizards. While he was walking, held by the arms, he saw the faces of the ones who finally caught him. They were all there, all of the people he had bullied so intensely during his entire life, lowering them below the pet category. He knew that his money would not help him anymore. There was only one possible outcome, and it was to be sentenced to Azkaban. In a strange way, it was a kind of relief. There, he would stay alive and even if he would be punished by other prisoners or even by the Aurors, that would never be as painful as what Voldemort was preparing for him. The fact is that the mere idea of his punishment made him feel dizzy and nauseous. So yes, in a certain way, as unexpected as ironic, they were just going to save Lucius.

On his way to jail, he found himself breathing normally again. His heart resumed its ordinary pace and resigned to escape. Pointless. He knew that whatever he could try to do, it would only deteriorate the image that _You-Know-Who_ had of him. The moon in the sky was brightening and no clouds hid it. Its round form matched perfectly in contrast to the shadow of the stars and its pale light illuminated the wild sea. His hands gripped the bars while his face pressed against them. The waves broke, splashing against the steep rocks. The cold wind froze his bones as if freezing his future expectations. His body was wet because of the moist air, but nothing mattered anymore. It was the death of his body and heart. The brief sense of relief he felt, had flown at the time he had crossed the look of the prisoner in front of his cell. It was a middle aged sorcerer who had been sent to Azkaban by Lucius, to be punished instead of him. It was the kind of person who had real reasons to make him live hell, if he was lucky. Lucius was not. That must be what people meant by "evil for evil".

Months went by and he had not seen a familiar face for ages. He had lost weight as quickly as he had lost hope. His muscular body had turned to a skeleton over time. His proud face had fallen in on itself, leaving large bags under his enfeebled eyelids. There, he did not have a lot of food and the little he got was inedible. But during a rainy night, Azkaban was attacked. From where he was staying, Lucius could just see active, running, slipping shadows. Cupping well his ear, he could hear the last sighs of the slain and feel the vibration they made when falling inert on the floor. In a burst of fatal green lights, he found his cell open as did the other Death Eaters. He was called again by _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Called for his own punishment.


	2. Risky Task

Here it goes... In the next chapter, we'll talk more about Draco, I promise.

Don't forget to review, please!

* * *

It had been a while since Draco had heard from his dad. However he remembered perfectly the last time they had spoken together. It was during Spring Break just before Draco went back to Hogwarts. Their relationship had never been as good as he wished, but this time it was particularly disappointing. Draco asked one more time, after so many requests, to see Lord Voldemort and become a Death Eater as was his dad. He had been waiting all his life for that moment, always doing things right to never let his father have a reason to refuse. But as usual, Lucius rejected with no plausible explanation. It just has to be like that. "End of story, period", as he says so often. After that, he stopped talking to him. The very last day of holidays, Draco did nothing but took the money out wearily. He counted carefully to be sure that he would have enough. The young apprentice sorcerer had, over the years, asked more and more without thanking. In a fit of rebellion, he went in the Hogwarts Express without saying a word. And never regretted.

During Draco's 5th year of school, he did a lot of things to appeal to Lord Voldemort. First, he launched a hunt for Mudblood and then for Harry Potter. With his new strong team, Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitor Squad, he was like a mad king in the corridors of the castle, bullying any students who was not from Slytherin, and enjoyed keeping them captive in Dolores' office. Every little violation of the law was a satisfactory reason for them to undergo a profound questioning, seeking for any conspiracy or spark of rebellion.

But as always, the superstar of the school had to meddle into what was not his business. This man was definitely his nemesis. When he remembered the time he wanted to be his friend, it repulsed him. More than anything, Draco wanted revenge. Not only for the humiliation Harry had gave him so many times, so many different places and reasons, but also because Harry was the only thing he was able to catch for Voldemort. At this time, the reasons had already changed. It was a bit more generous without being altruistic. He had tried before, with the team of Dolores, but had not succeeded. This time, it had to be special. He had to surprise Potter and his escort when they would be at their weakest. This time he had no right to fail, because if he did, he would lose his family forever. He knew very well the price of flunking.

Rumours said that his father had escaped Azkaban, thanks to Death Eaters, but he had still not figured out why. Nobody asked anything, and everyone knows that _You-Know-Who_ was not hearty. For many long nights Draco tried to guess what could be the possible creepy motive Voldemort had kept for himself. Certainly not to congratulate Lucius. Not knowing made him sleepless and he became more aggressive than ever. He barely recognized himself when, for the first time, he tried to cast Crucio to a beast, one of the Unforgivable Curses, the one for torture. But in vain, because as angry and hurt he was, he did not truly mean it. To be able to cast it successfully, Draco had to want to see the beast in pain and preferring to die than stay alive like that. Despite all his desire, he still was not that kind of person, still not like his dad.

Days turned into weeks before anything happened.

It was almost the end of Summer Break when somebody knocked. It seemed to be ages since anybody was invited. We could count on one hand the guests who had passed. But no one had been called upon that day. The large isolated house held its breath, letting only the sound of a creaking door escape. The outside light contrasted with the shadow of a body on the ground. With a cast spell, all the shutters opened, leaving the sun to invade the room. The walls seemed to regain their whiteness of yesteryear. We could now see the sun kissing the grass in a last gasp before fleeing behind the distant mountains. Soon, the sky would again be drowned to its darkest shades, leaving only the memories of brighter hours.

The magnificent carpet muffled the man's footsteps. His feet kept going, rushing increasingly in a deathly silence. Lucius stood there, waiting to be spotted, trying to stay as noble as possible in spite of the overwhelming desire that his body had to give up. He had not to wait too long. Narcissa was sitting on her sofa reading newspapers when he arrived. He was so afraid to imagine that all of this was only the side effect of a potion concocted by Snape that he was incapable to talk as she was unable to let her face express anything else than surprise with a touch of fear. She had been trying to follow her husband's tracks for days, searching for every clue that could bring him back to her in breaking news. You can guess how unsuccessful it had been. The couple kept up their eye contact, observing each other, guessing whether the person in front was indeed what his physical matched, if that was not a polyjuice potion or was not mind controlled by an Imperio spell. Minutes passed, neither of the two resolved to open their mouth. The first to break this untenable silence were the servants.

"Master! Welcome back home, master!" said Athea, enthusiastically.

"Can I do something to make your return more pleasant?" added Ignis, fearing Lucius as usual.

"Sure you can", he smiled. "You can get the hell out of here before I decide to punish both of you, you useless things!"

He cried, with that so long retained fury that his voice rang every atom of the manor.

This sudden violence surprised his wife. She always saw Lucius as calm as a mountain lake. She understood at this exact moment that everything was falling apart and the fact that her man was back meant nothing but more troubles. But in spite of all her expectation, she never wondered what could be the stake of the new request. As her husband explained in detail how he had escaped and the conversation he had had with the Dark Lord after that, she became paler and wobbly. Every hair of her body was bristling under the deep shock. In the end, every muscle was paralyzed. She tried to concentrate on what Lucius was telling her, but her brain refused to include his very last words and he had to repeat them a lot before she was able to blink again. Before she realized she was gripped to his arms, squeezing them with all her might and shaking them, and keep whispering a desperate "No", as if she wished enough, it would just go away.

"So, I have to kill Dumbledore."

When she heard the voice of her only son whom she treasured with such an excessive love, she lost the control of her body and collapsed in an ultimate gesture of despair.

Winter was coming.


	3. Inevitable Truth

****So... This chapter is quite different, because we are in Draco's head. I wanted to use the "I"narration to be closer to the character, to actually feels what he felt.

Enjoy and please review. I would like to know what you guys think.

* * *

How could my life get away like that? How could I arrive to this point? When did everything fall apart? What did I do to push me to the edge of life? When did I cross the line? I do not remember. Everything seems so far away from me now. Perhaps… Perhaps my fate started that day. It was the last normal day of my entire wizard life. But how in hell can a kid's wish have the power to destroy my future? Did I not go through enough? I'm so tired of having to act all the time. Now, I wish I could erase my past.

I was a little boy… I was maybe four or five years old when I saw my father's Dark Mark for the first time. I remember it frightened me as much as making me curious. Late at night, I had dreams about a snake protruding from my own mouth, filling my throat, preventing me from breathing. Sometimes I even woke up sobbing, my hand grasping my neck, stifled as if I would never be released from my nightmare. The night was dark and full of terrors.

We were living in the same manor as we live now, but that's not surprising. I have always lived in this house as far as my memories go. I never had brothers, so I tried to make my way, playing as I wanted, as much as I wanted and especially where I wanted. Because let's be honest, there's not a lot to do when you're five and you live in the middle of nowhere. I never realized I was so isolated because I had never lived differently. So, for me, everything was normal. My days passed peacefully because I knew nothing about my family. Even if I did know, nobody would try to hurt me. Well… Nobody that was able to touch me. The only people who I saw during my early life were close friends of my parents'. I translate: they were Death Eaters.

But the Malfoys were and always will be sociable. Well, by 'sociable' I mean we become friends with other influent and pureblood families. I'm sure you guessed that it is truly a restricted circle and only wealthy people are accepted and of course at this moment of my life I was unaware that they were also the Dark Lord's minions. There, I had my first contacts with kids who later became my acolytes, roommates or even students I cross in the corridors of Hogwarts. I can easily recall luxurious balls I went to. Every single one had enough food to fill four stomachs per person – caviar, foie gras and champagne were the norm. However I never had been attracted by this meaningless life. Some balls were quite long, but there were many people and stuff to play with, others were more ceremonial, and there are some that I will never forget because of the great times I had over there. Especially one night, but that was not a festive one. This night was split between unbelievable discoveries and moments more… poignant. It's hard to explain so… I'll try to make myself as clear as possible and I will not omit anything, because this deserves to be related as honestly as I can. Because this was the turning point of my life.

Third day of the New Year. I think it was a Friday. I always loved Fridays. The end of the week, the break with the past, a hope for the future one… Oh, Fridays are indescribable. It's magic, even for wizards, trust me. It was the first holiday I had had since I cut the umbilical cord by initiating my studies in Hogwarts. I have to admit that the year did not go as I had expected.

However, a promise of an amazing year was so strong that it made me forget the teachers' suspicious looks since I had been blamed by Potter for the crimes over there. This was obviously mastered by someone superior to a freshman. Cleverer, stronger, more accustomed to the spells. I have to admit I was a bit amused by some of the tricks but I would never, never do that. Sure I shared the same viewpoint as the author, but that's not a crime, is it? The guilt of being satisfied by the chaos never invaded my heart.

As intended by local customs, my parents hosted festivities after New Year's Eve to celebrate the work accomplished and the work still to be accomplished. Any upper echelons had an appearance just to assert their brand ascendancy. A lot of faces from high places made me do a lot of fake smiles, more handshakes then I can count and bows to drag them slowly to easier negotiation with my pater. Family is frequently used to bait future allies by showing the hooks. I must be persuasive because I was dragged everywhere.

So, while I was doing my round trip among the sharps, I noticed a fellow that I had not had the occasion to talk to often, even if I had heard some of the rumours that were running about him. Nothing relevant, but it caught my curiosity, so I wanted to learn more about this man. As the celebration continued in a tumult of endless laughter, I scrambled my way gliding like a snake between restless legs of bewitched bodies that clashed together, lead by the music. I never thought that walls could serve to hide me from inquisitive eyes. My body was masked by the long shimmering silver curtains while my ears were glued to the icy silent walls, focusing on a lisping voice. Next to me, the raised vociferations were so intense that they almost stifled the sound of the unfolding conversation behind the scene. Questions were asked and answers were given and by the end of the day I had already forgotten the major part of the discussion. What stayed in my mind that I understood at the end of the year was that my father was talking to my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Later in the year, I remember my father's anger when I told him of the sudden departure of that same teacher. I also remember whose fault it was. _Potter, again. _Maybe I am paranoid, because every time I have troubles, he seems to appear as an explanation. I can guess that it is easy to blame him, and sure it is, but that does not mean it is wrong. But who am I to determine what is right or not?

When I realized that I was born in a Death Eaters' family, my first reaction was either repulse or existential questioning – I was nearly twelve, I was able to understand the situation. My moral has been so pushed, stretched, boomed by so many different events that I can no longer see things fairly. I have been raised by manipulators, so yes, I made mistakes. Yes I was an idiot all my life. Yes, you're right. But that's not the point, is it? I would not be able to explain this with words. It would be easier if I could show it to you. Show you how everything happened.


	4. The Meeting

Finally some action here... R&R!

* * *

A few days passed and it was already time to go back to school. Holidays, if you can consider this "vacation time" was almost over and Draco knew what it meant. Before he could leave his house, he had a meeting with the Dark Lord himself. Any time he remembered – as if he could actually forget this - he felt a knot in his stomach and he could barely breathe. He spent hours in his bed, alone, terrified and unable to move or to think about anything else. His eyes rarely shut, and release was only a concept. The few times he was able to sleep, he woke up a couple of hours later, sweating and hyperventilating.

But time has no mercy and it was his time now. The sun rose and Draco could see the sunshine through his window. His eyes, aching from lack of sleep, shut as he turned his head away from the light. He was conscious but at the same time unable to think. He focused on every noise in the house, as if this could calm him down. He was surprised that he was able to hear everything. He felt the house literally living. He heard windows open and close, nudged by the breeze. He sensed the caress of footsteps on the ground. He felt the magic around his home. Not dark magic, but simple magic. The magic they learnt at school, the one he was used to since he was a baby. He remembered his mum rocking him when he was a boy and how amazed he was every single time.

Automatically, he got out of bed as soon as he heard someone approaching his bedroom. His hand gripped his wand and, before his brain was even able to understand, he was pointing at the door, ready to cast a spell. Relief ran through his body when he realized that it was Lucius standing in front of him, curiously staring at him. Whether he understood, or just did not want to rush Draco, he said nothing about the incident but merely announced that it was almost time to go. Draco nodded and Lucius left the room without further speech.

Draco dressed quickly but spent a lot of time in front of the mirror, working on his facial expression, trying to hide the fear in his eyes to not alarm his family. His fingers grasped his cheeks, pulling them up but he simply could not smile. After a few more tries, he skipped this part and ran downstairs. Once there, he looked around and noticed two wizards next to his father.

Daphne Greengrass was standing in the middle of the lobby, a shy smile that she was probably forcing in attempt to sooth him. She had arrived a few days ago when she heard that Draco's father was back. Her family was there as well. Apparently, they had "common interest". The boy did not have to ask, he guessed it meant that they were myrmidons as well. Somehow, Daphne and Draco became closer, more then he thought they could be. He always painted her as some random hypocrite and superficial girl, but at this point... He did not know how to describe the feelings he had for her. If he had had the time, he would have taken it to consider this, but the moment was inappropriate.

The sound of his mother's voice brought him back to reality. He turned his head to see her approach him quickly and enter in his personal space. Narcissa grabbed him and hugged him with all her strength and it felt so _wrong_. He backed away, almost shoving her and it was the last thing he did before he saw her disappear in a vortex of light.

Draco leaned on his knees, pulling back the uncontrollable need to throw up, his hand grasping his painful belly. He definitely will never get used to planeswalk.

Somehow, he was not surprised when he realised that he knew this place. It was a far memory, buried in his mind, but he still recognized it. He remembered his parents going here, most of the time for secret meetings. He also remembered that he was not allowed to go inside, so when one of the wizards, the smallest one actually, pushed him, he did not understood straightaway.

The empty manor was covered with a thick layer of mould and we could see the particles of dust dancing in the air. Draco was directed to the background, into a secret room, hidden in the wall, protected by a spell. The wall waved and finally opened. Spiral staircases guided him into a profound cold room. The humidity of the air chilled him to the bones, but that was nothing compared to the effect Lord Voldemort had on him.

Even if the room was lit only by long candles hanging from the wall, Draco could feel Voldemort's snake eyes staring at him. A shiver ran through his spine and he would have run, had he not been convinced that the Dark Lord would have killed him had he tried.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort's voice sounded like a whisper.

Draco immediately froze. Every particle of his body was shaking and all his hair bristled. Voldemort stepped towards him, slowly dragging his feet to shorten the distance they had between them and turned around to stand behind the young wizard. He raised a hand to first caress Draco's shoulder, than to grab it with a brute force. His head found its way to rise against Draco's. Now the blond could almost feel him breathe next to his ear.

- I have a task for you, Draco Malfoy. Voldemort's voice was low and rough. You know, when your father failed his, my first thought was to torture everyone he loves in front of him. But then... Then I realised that you could be so much more useful, Draco. My mercy is something you cannot have twice. And as soon as you lose your value, I will smash you. I will hunt you and I will tear apart every single gut you and your stupid tainted family have. Yes, I will destroy you. I will burn the heart out of you. The last thing you will see, before you die in agony, will be my beaming face.

The Dark Lord paused. Draco was not sure, but he could almost tell that the Dark Lord smirked behind his back. Slowly, Voldemort slipped a hand against Draco's cheek, making him shiver with disgust. Suddenly, his whole body was repulsed, twisting as if he could escape from his control. His eyes were wet but no tear had yet fallen. The sensation he experienced was the weirdest one he had ever felt. He was aware that his body was here, standing, but he could not move. Somehow, he lost control of his actions. Fear petrified him, paralyzed his muscles and the angst was so strong that he could barely breathe. What happened next is a fuzzy memory, buried somewhere in Draco's mind. The last thing he remembered, he was almost hyperventilating but he found his way out of Voldemort's grip and ran upstairs. He could sense Voldemort's evil cackle pounding in his head.

How Draco managed to get home by himself is a mystery. What happened between his escape and home remains a taboo.


	5. Home sweet home

Draco never talked about exactly what happened there, and neither Narcissa nor Lucius attempted to force him. As soon as he got home, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. For a few seconds, he stood with his back leaning against the closed door. He paused, trying to get his senses back. Wryly, his brain stormed and a million thoughts crossed his mind at once, making him dizzy. Trembling and wobbling, he found his way to his personal bathroom. He dropped in front of the toilet bowl, still shaking like a leaf, and spat out everything that his stomach contained.

Draco did not remember, when or how, but one way or another, Daphne found him and stood by his side, grabbing his blond hair fondly, pulling it back gently. He did not need to see her to know that she was looking at him with her wide worried green eyes. Sweat ran down his cheek and fell in his hands, wetting them even more than they were before. She gave him a glass of water, so he could remove the bad taste that remained in his mouth. Soothingly, Daphne brought his arm around her shoulders, bringing him close to her. With her available hand, she wiped his forehead with some kind of towel. She cleaned his eyes and Draco blinked a few times, relieved now that the sweat did not burn his pupils anymore. The brunette mopped his cheeks, his chin and slid to his pale neck. She gasped when she realized how close she was. Draco's jaw closed in a swallowing sound, his look was wild and he was fixing her with a gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before. Their noses brushed and, with a moan, Daphne pulled him in a silent kiss.

Before he could understand what was happening, he literally sensed his heart rate increase dangerously. Surprisingly, he enjoyed this new feeling he had. It has been a while since someone tried to sooth him. However, the kiss ended as it began; promptly. As Daphne backed off, Draco noticed that her cheeks were pinker than usual. She coughed, clearly embarrassed now, but not realising that the boy was staring at her with his wide blue eyes.

"I'm going to take your coat off now. You're as hot as the surface of the sun, Draco."

Daphne turned her head as soon as she understood the double meaning of her sentence, blushing harder. But Draco was still too high to care about that. Even if his eyes were open and active, his mind was still miles away from here. Daphne was right though, the boy was actually abnormally hot and that was probably the reason why he was still sweating. Without any second thoughts, she gripped him by his hips and began to undress him. First, she had to fight off his coat and then unbutton his shirt. Once Draco was topless, she encircled his waist and held him up. She scarcely stood him up, trying to move but his steps were faltering. The blond could barely control his legs, exhausted by the lack of sleep he had been accumulating for weeks. He genuinely attempted to put himself together, retrieve some nobleness, maleness, but his body gave up on him and soon enough, he collapsed over Daphne who was still trying to get him to his room. When they arrived, she released Draco and fell with him over the bed, breathless.

Sleep has always been the best cure. Actually it could heal anything – stress, emotional injuries, fever, gashes. After removing Draco's shoes and socks, then covering him with sheets and carefully laying a damp towel onto his forehead, Daphne sat on the bed. Draco slumbered for hours, immobile like a vampire, which surprised her, knowing that before his weariness had defeated his scare of the Dark Lord's wrath, he was twirling and jolting as if the devil was trapped in his body, battling for possession. Now, the rise and fall of his ribcage was his sole motion and even his arms were trapped in a disturbing tranquillity. She observed him for a while, expecting him to wake up screaming and throwing his pillow away in a boisterous rage, or biting himself in a trance, but nothing happened. Daphne's eyes travelled around the room while Draco was resting.

What first caught her eyes were the books lying on the floor, shipshape somehow. Looking closer, they guided her to a massive old desk, handcrafted in wood, hard-pressed with papyrus and unsent letters. Then it was the as-bright-as-new white nude walls, immaculate, free from paintings or posters. Her gaze followed the wall and focused on the big half-closed wardrobe. From where she stood, she could see a few sorcerers' clothes and she wondered if Draco ever wore anything else. Soon enough, her mind was distracted by the heap of magic gear. A whole part of the room – the largest part actually – was full of it. She had never seen anything like this before, it was almost an armoury of potions and other magic-mojo stuff. She had a perfect sight of the room and what struck her was that he had nothing personal here. No pictures, no books besides the school ones, no music tapes, no movies. _Nothing_.

Her thread of thoughts was cut by Draco's muffled snort. She turned her head around noiselessly so she could watch him. He waited a few minutes to move. He opened his eyes and slowly slid a hand on his own shiny blond hair. He did not even notice her before he tried to stir and was surprised by the fact that he was, somehow, unable to wriggle in his bed as he wished. He sighed and, for an unknown reason, it ruffled Daphne.

"Why are you here?" he growled. Daphne looked at him – or more precisely at his back because he was lying on his side, still shirtless and she remarked that his ribs where far too prominent. She grimaced, guessing that sleep was not the only thing Draco was lacking lately.

"You don't remember, do you?" she answered as he shifted his head to watch her, frowning.

"Of course I do. What I don't get is why you're still _here_." Daphne simply shrugged and got up, ready to shoot out the door, obviously grieved. "It's not like I have something to give you in exchange, you know." He added quickly. "Daddy is the one with the wallet."

Even if he tried to make it sound like a cheap statement, Daphne heard the bitterness beside these words.

"Maybe that's not the reason why I stayed" she put her hand around her arms, defensively, her whole body turned to the nearest exist, ready to run. As soon as she looked up, she knew that she was trapped in his baffled gaze. She stared at him longer than she first intended and swiftly looked away as she pinched her bottom lip nervously. "You can keep your money in your pockets, that's not like I need it."

"So why did you stay?" Confusion was audible in his voice. "I don't see the point if there is no profit for you." he stated.

Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed. This was not what she was expecting. Not that she thought that Draco could just thank her or anything, but she hoped that he would at least understand the nature of her purpose. Instead, she was accused for an undetermined crime she had not committed. She gave him a disappointed look before she turned on her heels, knowing that this conversation would be pointless. Her hand on the door knob, she grumbled something, but her voice was incomprehensible. She managed to build something coherent and tried one more time. "This is your problem, Draco… You don't see the shades of grey." and the silence fell as she closed the door behind her.


	6. Ingenious Plan

I completed the whole story, so I'll post the rest of it very soon.

* * *

Days passed faster than Draco wished. Holidays were almost over and in a few hours, he would have to buy the new equipment for school. This year was supposed to be easier because he knew that the new teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts was Snape. The younger Malfoy have always had a good feeling with him, probably because they had an important aim in common: to destroy Potter. Knowing that Harry would be mistreated was something pleasurable. After all those years, he was finally getting what he desired – justice. Potter was all about showing off, the one who beat You-Know-Who, when in fact he did nothing. He was just a baby at this time, and he has been protected by his mother's white magic spell. Everyone presumed it was him, the one who survived, who beat Voldemort, but Lucius had told Draco the truth. He knew very well what happened, even if he had understood it only a few years back. However, his father constantly compared the two boys to show how Draco was below him, forever a step behind and it killed him every single time. Nobody ever expected great things from Harry because he had already accomplished them. He had no pressure on his shoulders. No one would push him to be the best or excel in any classes he took. It was he that people admired, the righteous one. Nevertheless, to be the hero, you need a bad guy, an enemy, an outcast. Draco was that guy. It made sense, somehow, because he was everything the society hated: an eccentric spoiled wealthy child. Harry would not need to dig very deep to know Draco, because he was a stereotype in spite of himself.

The door opened and Draco chased his thoughts away. Narcissa was standing in front of him, her wide blue eyes analysing him, seeking any clue of trauma. She had been acting oddly lately, especially after his meeting with the Dark Lord. Even if she would never try to push him, he knew that she wanted him to talk to her again as he did when he was a kid, tell her his problems and be able to simply cry on her shoulder. To be honest, he would have liked that too, but things had evolved and life had changed them both. Instead of running a hand through Draco's hair and hushing him, she chewed her cheeks and muttered that it was time to go shopping. He did not need to be told twice. He got up and almost ran to the lounge. Over the past few days, his need to get out of the house had risen incredibly and it was almost a physical necessity.  
On his arrival, he noticed that the Greengrass family was there as well and wondered if they understood that there was no way this was turning into some kind of friends outing. He sighed chasing this image and entered the room. The tension was palpable and he felt eyes turn toward him as the silence grew ever heavier. Eagerly, he hastened into the fireplace, took a handful of ashes and murmured his destination so no one would know where he was going. Seconds later, he found himself in front of Brogin and Burkes.

To be honest, Draco did not have a clue of what he was looking for there. He only knew that whatever he needed, it had to be there, some  
where in the shop. Because whenever he was lost and desperate, he looked there. This place was a mountain of forbidden objects, a sanctuary for curses. It was not located in the Dark Alley only to scare curious people; it was a part of the area. Still, even that place had flaws and Draco had to figure out a way to stay hidden from his parents while he was searching for what he came for.

Before his brain had time to fully understand and assimilate the events, he found himself staring at a dusty, musty and stinky old blanket. His fingers slid through the material and pushed it away, letting it fall to the ground heavily. In front of his eyes was a dark box. It was huge, taller than him but not as large as he had pictured it. He opened the door by pushing it with his shaky hand, too scared to look inside. Soon enough, his fear was replaced by curiosity. He had heard, or more precisely read about that box, and he was expecting evil waves to overrun the place. At first he thought that it was impossible, that there was no such thing, so he never took the time to examine it. However, the inscription in the wood was very clear. When he slyly slipped his head inside, he could not feel anything else than nothingness. To describe him as disappointed would be an understatement.

Frustration overcame his body quickly, but so did denial. He grabbed the nearest object, threw it inside and closed the door. He did not wait long before he opened it again and frowned in discontent as he remarked that nothing had changed between the moment the opening and closing. To be sure, he closed it again and waited longer, but everything was the same the second time. He was flabbergasted.

"It's not working because it's broken." The voice that murmured from behind him and made him shiver and he turned his head, seeking for the place where it came from. "Did you really think I would still have it if it was worth anything?" A form rose from the shadows in the corner. In the light of the lantern, Draco recognized Borgin by his glowing bald patch of pale skin. The older man approached him slowly, sneakily, taking time to observe the boy with defiant eyes. "Or maybe you're that stupid." He teased.

The lack of response was the worse. Draco was fully aware that he could not answer, because he only knew how to intimidate people. He never had repartee, he never needed it. He gazed at the emptiness of the box while Borgin was walking to it. He stopped in front of it, taking a coating to recover the object Draco had thrown. "You're very lucky, boy." He said, not even bothering to look at him. A smile pierced is face. "If you had touched it, you'd be in unbearable pain right now. How unfortunate for me though. Still, you would have to repay the damage. But seeing that my precious necklace is doing well… I guess I'll probably use it against someone more important then." The man showed him the necklace, whispering as if he was trying to sooth it.

And there he was again; unable to even show how much he disapproved of the way he had been treated. But he could do nothing about it, because this was how his life was going to be. He lost everything now that his father no longer had authority and spite was, at least, not the most humiliating thing that could happen. He spent his entire life in a bubble, protected against any threat so he never developed immunity. How was he supposed to react? No one ever prepared him to deal in a normal human way. He was raised better, greater, stronger. Draco's defeat was marked by the silence.

"It doesn't seem broken to me." It was all he could manage to say without sounding suspicious. He was still trying to be detached even when he knew he was losing the fight that was taking place in his head. One part of himself was infuriated while the other was pleading for self-control. He knew, as the older man did, that he could not actually say anything. He could not rely on his father and Draco was too weak to be a menace by himself. If Borgin sensed the new tension in Draco's shoulder, he did not comment on it.

"Probably because it's not this part that is broken." Borgin shrugged, annoyed by the lack of reflection from Draco. He mumbled something under his breath and Draco swore that he heard the word "moron". He rolled his eyes and followed the man who gave him a sign to move. They walked in swiftly, dodging an infinite number of table corners and objects strewn on the floor. For a moment, the shop turned into a giant labyrinth and he felt like a mouse trapped inside. The trip was, actually, very short and it lasted less than a minute but he lost count of how many times he shifted before they finally stopped.

A blue box appeared when Borgin snatched the grey sheet that was covering it. The damage was visible, even if it was subtle. Draco's fingers travelled over a crack in the wood, his eyes focused on it as if it were a human wound. His other hand caressed a part of the wall where the painting was torn. The closet – it was actually more like an old British Police Box, but Draco had never seen one – was new, at least recently built, and it was already stricken. He moved his hand to place it above another rift. This one was larger and deeper. The younger wizard could not stop himself from noticing that it was a fresh one. Frowning, he turned his head to stare at the owner of the box with impeached eyes. Borgin raised his eyebrows.

"I discover it like this." He stated, as if he could hear the accusing thoughts in Draco's mind. "I had the first one for a long time, but I just found this one. I don't even know why I took it with me because I can't repair it. Not here anyway." He paused, waiting a reaction from Draco that never came. "So, what can I do for the younger Malfoy?" he added, finally.

"I think I already found what I came for." Draco's voice was low as if he was confiding a secret. Sighing, he pointed out the box to Borgin who obviously did not puzzle things out. His eyes widened when he understood, quickly shaking his head in a negative way. Incomprehension and anger must be visible in Draco's face because, for once, the old man explained without being asked.

"I cannot let you take this. It would be useless. You need two boxes, and I only have one which is working, so…" Borgin stared at him as if he was a stupid child who did not understand how it was supposed to work.

"I'll take them both."

"What are you? An idiot? This box cannot be repaired. Taking it would be foolish, even for you."

"I'll repair it. Send them to my place. I guess you already know the address."

"Are you deaf? I said it cannot be repaired, what—"

"I said I'll repair it." Draco cut in, now annoyed that he had to repeat himself. He hated that.

"Very well. You'll pay it as if it was brand new, though." He said, leading Draco upstairs where he would receive the cash. "I won't take it back, so think about it, boy." He warned Draco while he was still looking for the money he had brought with him. He held it in silence and the lack of words meant everything. Borgin merely took it and they agreed that the delivery had to be done before Draco was sent to Hogwarts.

Once he was outside the shop, still in the Dark Alley, Draco took a deep breath, as if it was the first time he had drawn breathe in a long time. Maybe it was, because this time he did not have a knot in his stomach or nausea. He could not feel his guts twist in his belly or his heart race until it hurt in his chest. This time he was calm. He looked up and stared at the sky. Afar, he could see the sun rising in a pale colour of blood while the clouds faded in deep shades of orange.


	7. The Breakdown

School began as peacefully as it could. The Hogwarts Express seemed to be slower this year though, but maybe that was because Draco was not rejoicing to hear Dumbledore's opening speech. And while the ceremony was going on, he looked at the new students giggling happily and he felt annoyed and repulsed by them. Each year, he despised them a bit more. Maybe it was because he had grown up and so found the nature of their relationship more superficial, or maybe it was because his jealousy towards innocent simple-minded children increased. In any case, he could not stand them any longer and the following evening, as soon as it was socially acceptable, he excused himself and withdrew to the Common Room of Slytherin.

Time had passed since he enjoyed having company, he remarked. It seemed like ages had flown by and the boy, who would have done anything to draw attention by showing off, had died. Now, he would rather to dissolve into the sofa where he was sitting. Surprisingly, loneliness suited him perfectly. He found comfort in places he would never have thought before and most of the time it was large empty spaces where he could hear the thread of his thoughts resound on the walls until they were impregnated by them. However, he had not had a lot of occasions to do it. Every time people popped out from nowhere as if they had guessed that he was available and it annoyed him more than it should. Actually, what really disturbed him, or more precisely who, was Daphne and the fact that she was everywhere. She must have had a specific purpose to spy on him because it was impossible that it was just fate that reunited them when Draco was lost in his head. It was as if she was the bridge that brought him to reality.

When he was honest with himself, which did not happen often – those kind of thoughts are dangerous – Draco was more pleased to see her than his other friends. Well, maybe the term "friend" is a bit excessive, because they were more like subordinates. Friends are supposed to be people you can rely on and be able to actually open up to them freely and fearlessly. Even if it is not the case, they should at least know when something is wrong and try, by the weirdest and unexpected ways, to show that they really care and that they are there whenever you need. It never happened with them. Perhaps Draco just was not the kind of person who attracted those people. In his shameful thoughts he was convinced that he did not deserve any kind of happiness.

Owing to all of these reasons, he could not understand why the girl was still sticking around when he had, more than once, showed the worst parts of himself. Oh, that did not mean that she accepted his words passively – she had a pretty nasty character of her own. Most of the time, their conversations were a boomerang of bleeding slurs. They never apologized to each other out loud, but she always came back and at the end that was the only thing that mattered because she was the only one, he knew he could break himself against her, like a wave against a rock, and be certain that she would put him back to pieces, even if there was millions of them shattered and scattered.

This is the reason why she became the sole person that the youngest Malfoy ever called a friend.

This is why she became is biggest weakness.

But she was there and he could not make her go away. God, he did not want to make her go away.

Daphne helped him a lot with the mysterious closet. She cast a levitating spell to move it into the Room of Requirement while Draco was distracting the people in order not to be noticed. She looked for special materials so he could repair it. Seeing each other after classes, and even late at night, to do research in books, became a routine. The silence was very present but it was not an awkward one; they did not need to speak to be understood. They had developed a skill to guess the other's thoughts and a long gaze spoke more than words.

Whenever he was not with her, because they did not merge yet, to Daphne's regret, he was working on his plan. He did it when he had time to spare, which meant the earliest hours of the day. He was now used sleeping four or five hours per night, six when his body was numbed with tiredness, so sometimes he still found himself half-awake during lessons, forgetting things that he would not normally do and needing naps between classes. Saying that his social interactions with other human beings, other than Daphne, were near zero, would be a euphemism. Even Crabbe and Goyle noticed the fact that he was no longer the man they had met the very first day in the Hogwarts Express.

Draco liked Crabbe and Goyle. They were idiots most of the time, which made them the perfect minions. For a Malfoy, having subordinates was very important. They did the tasks he did not want to do, not because he could not to them on his own, but because he did not enjoy it. They were convenient followers. He knew he could ask them to do anything because he was a Malfoy and the Malfoys always get what they want. They had the power and the money for it. Their relationship was based on a mutual need; they were under Draco's protection and therefore they were renowned and Draco could use them as bait or merely as a cover when he went out of the room late at night. Lucius could be the laughing stock of the Death Eaters because he had been defeated by a teenager, though it was a clever one, Harry Potter, Draco was still the most talented wizard of Slytherin.

The days passed almost pleasantly. Holidays were coming up and he was certain that he would have to report the major events to the Dark Lord, inform him of his plan improvements. Everything was progressing greatly, just as he imagined it. What he did not expect, in any of his most terrifying nightmares, was that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was that impatient.

The second he arrived home, he was gripped by an unexpected hand. The usual nausea made him shiver quietly and he had to blink several times before he could look at the man who was still tightly gripping his arm. His father's face was paler than a ghost and for the first time in a few weeks he felt angst.

"You must go in there as fast as you can." His voice was weak, barely recognizable and so pitiful. His father must have guessed his thoughts because he answered the unspoken question. "Do not ask me. You do not want to know the answer, son." His voice faded word by word, losing its strength, immersing the pride he had once felt for his father in shame. "Just go. Go now."

The boy obeyed and walked to the house where he had met Voldemort for the first time, weeks ago. He followed the same path he had done that day and went downstairs. His eyes had to adjust to the lighting of the room before he could fully see what was going on. But seeing did not mean understanding because his brain refused to analyse what was in front of him. He could not. There were few things that Draco could not stand, but this – this was a higher level above anything else. Voldemort turned his head when he glimpsed Draco. His mouth opened in an awful grin, full teeth showing, as a sneer passed his lips.

"Here is my boy!" He glanced at Draco as he was approaching him calmly. "I have to say, we were getting bored here… All this waiting, all these hours you had to yourself and you still had to show up so late." His eyes lowered to contemplate his feet and shook his head in disapproval. "So late, Draco, so, so late. And I heard so many things. I heard that you had a reason to be distracted. But you must not be distracted, Draco, because distraction is your quickest way to fail. I do not wish you to fail." He chewed his own words, looking theatrically in pain. "So I decided to boost you a bit. Give you something new to fight for. I know you are a very capable, young man. Of course, you are not a winner like me…" He nodded to himself. "But let's see if you can do something right, shall we? Because your friend here, she would very much like you to finish your work." He said as he threw his arm toward Daphne who was incoherently twisting in agony. Her eyes were wide, her mouth half-open but no sound came out, probably because she had no voice after spending hours screaming with every cell of her body.

Draco did not remember when he pulled off Voldemort and started shouting at him. He did not remember who was crying his name, but he knew someone was because it echoed in his head. He did not remember how he stopped being afraid and run to Daphne, but he knew he did because somehow, he was lying next to her a few minutes after. All Draco remembered perfectly was pain. Pain, ache, grief, agony. None of these words is strong enough to describe what he felt because no physical torment can be that atrocious, nothing in the whole world can be like the Cruciatus Curse.

A taste of metal in his mouth made him cough and spit blood. His face was crushed on the ground but he could not feel anything at all. The spell was not on him anymore, but he could not stop staring at Daphne, as if he was trying to absorb her pain with his gaze. Even as his bones were truly mashed against the floor, he did not attempt to release himself. It was friendly hands that pulled him away from Voldemort's rage and power demonstration. Draco's choice would be to stay there and undergo his punishment. He had to suffer, he needed to suffer because she was suffering, in front of him, because of him, and that was the most unfair act that the Dark Lord had ever committed.

"As long as the gate between the outside and Hogwarts is not open and ready to be used, she will endure this every second of her unimportant little life." Voldemort's words faded in the air but were stuck in stone in the boy's mind.

The Malfoys stayed at home that night but nobody slept. They had to wait until seven in the morning to send Draco to Hogwarts again.

Bags under the eyes became a part of Draco's new look very quickly. He stopped sleeping, if you do not count the times he had collapsed somewhere because his body could not hold him anymore. He also practically stopped eating because he was not hungry and the process was too long, which meant a waste of time. The one thing he never stopped – ever – was thinking about Daphne and imagining the pain that he had felt, that she was enduring right now, because of him. That was unbearable.

Despite his will, he could do nothing. He could not save her. He could not even comfort her or sooth her. So he worked on the gate. He put himself into it, going to the Room of Requirement every time he was available and even when he was not. This was more important than study, eat, sleep, more important even than is own health. He repaired the cracks with substances he had prepared, covered it with the material he had ordered and collected. For hours, he stood there, casting protection spells so as to enhance the stability and provide a safe ride. When Draco worked on the box, he sought relief. He did it because this he could handle, this he could fix.

However, even when he was busy with his hands, his mind still continued to work. Every single night he dreamt about Daphne, never providing any good sleep, never having a moment of release. That was why Voldemort set him free; because it was not the Cruciatus Curse that would break Draco, but knowing that she was experiencing pain that was his real torture.

That was why once he had finished his job, and informed Voldemort, he went to the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor to unleash the sob he had held back for so long. He did not cry when he understood that she had been tortured by Voldemort, neither when he missed her, and he missed her all the time. He did not whine when he turned his head while working and found emptiness instead of a friendly and supportive face. He did not weep either on waking, sweating and hyperventilating, and was confronted by the coldness of the ground instead of the warmth of Daphne's body consuming his very soul.

He cried because he was relieved that she was safe for now.

He cried because he did not deserve to feel solace.

That was why he did not complain when Harry Potter cast a spell that made him bleed almost to death.

Pain was what he wanted, he wanted it all. Actually, he embraced the fire in his guts, the constant stabbing in his heart and the feeling of being slowly skinned alive, that someone is scratching the inside of your muscles with salt and pouring lemon juice in the wounds. The suffocation was the worse; he could literally sense his throat melt while he was trying to breathe pitifully. His stomach was so twisted that he could swear he savoured the taste of gastric acid in his mouth. Every second that he was under the spell, all he could think was he did not even deserve to die because this punishment was not enough.

It would never be enough.


	8. The Last Farewell

Here goes the last chapter. I hope you liked the story.

Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Draco had been attacked by a violent Potter in the bathroom. He left the hospital after a few days in the 'Attentive Care Service'. The wounds that were stitched turned into scar tissues and the blue bruises were now only a yellow shadow on his pale skin. He stayed there longer for reasons other than his health and safety. Cowardice was probably one of them. If he was out, so was Daphne and to be honest, she was a lot scarier than simple scratches.

Wondering how he might approach her, he slapped his lap and sighed deeply. This was not him. Draco – the real one, not the limp, lifeless boy who was hiding in a hospital bed – would have already reacted. He wanted to see her, more than anything, to be sure that she was getting better, that she could get over the trauma. He would not mind if she no longer wished to talk to him; after all, he was the cause of her misery. Even if she still wanted him, he would never allow himself this kind of pleasure anymore. Not after what his selfishness had brought upon her. However, hope blossomed and he could not help but realise that he needed her. Needing someone else was very new to him and it freaked him out. It was especially odd because that was exactly the kind of thing he never thought he was capable of until he met her.

Fortunately, he regained his senses before he had time to drown, flooded by flashes of possible alternatives.

The day following the discharge from the hospital, he headed to the Greengrass' house. It was almost a manor, not quite yet, but every house seemed to be tiny if they were compared to Malfoy's house. He barely waited for someone to open the door and then slyly rushed inside, alert and ready to fight any opposition to his presence. Daphne's sister, Astoria was the one who opened the door and let him in.

"She wants to see you." Astoria stated, not looking at him, as she waved the direction the boy had to take. She did not comment further and merely nodded when he asked for permission to go.

He did not need to be told twice. Surprised by his own celerity, he jumped into her room, not bearing to wait outside. His heart drummed quickly and he could hear the thump thump increase as his eyes travelled the room to meet hers. He swallowed loudly and licked his dry lips before looking away. Never in his life had he felt so sinful. Imagining her was one thing, but confronting her loss was very different.

The body was intact; the curse did not act on it. That was the purpose – the pain was psychological. It had an effect on the brain, using it to produce imaginary injuries. The torment, however, was real. Once the spell was broken, the pain stopped, not the torture. The most wonderful gift that mankind had received was the ability to remember. Memories were supposed to be good, useful. They ought not to be the cause of grief, the inability to move on and stay shackled to the past. The Dark Lord laughed wryly at fate for the last time. Draco swore to himself that once he could break free from him, he would find a way of revenge.

Shaking, he sat on the corner of the bed where Daphne was lying. He hummed softly looking at her and she tilted her head bird-like, scowling as he moved closer. There was a silence for a while, neither of them daring to speak. Eventually, Draco withdrew to give her some space, which was a good idea according to the relaxation of her shoulders.

"I asked you to come today because..." Daphne paused, trying to find the right words. It amazed him that even now, after everything that had happened between them, she still needed to protect him from pain somehow.

"I know why." He whispered piteously with a low voice that he did not recognize as his. Finally, after a few minutes spent staring at his feet, trying to prevent the tears from invading his eyes, he shifted to face her. Her lips were spread while she was searching for an answer. Defeated, she drew as near to him as was physically possible and landed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him soothingly. It hurt. It was not the pressure on his shoulder that caused the pain, it was the fact that once again it was Daphne who was succouring him when it should had been him doing that.

"If it depended on me, I -"

"I know." He cut in. He did not want to hear what she was going to say next, because he guessed that whatever it was, it would be enough to break his resolutions. Of course Draco understood why she was asking him to do that. Daphne had no other choice. She needed him to do it because he was the only one who could do it, and maybe, a bit because she did not want anyone else than him to touch a such private part of herself.

Slowly, he grabbed his wand and looked at her hopelessly. Daphne cupped his head with her palms and stroked her thumb on his cheek, massaging it calmly. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and started to cast the spell. He felt a frown on her face and it was enough to make him regret it right away. Closing his eyes, he slid into her remembrances as the spell was erasing them, erasing him. He saw himself for the first time, looking into Daphne's eyes and perceived himself the way she did. He began to delete the very last memories she had of him. He erased the memory of him tearing apart in front of her, shouting painfully her name while he was tortured by Voldemort. He continued to efface the others ones; every time they were together in Hogwarts, every time they talked, every time they breathed into each other, every time she calmed his fears when he was asleep, when she caressed his back and murmured gentle words to his ear so it would bring some light in the darkness of his nightmares. He erased any hint of softness and warmness he had ever made her feel, the moments he had harmed her by treating her the way he treated everyone else. The collection would end too soon, he was now suppressing her oldest memories, when they were still children and they played in the backyard of the garden while their parents were attending events.

"I've loved you since the very first time we met." She said as Draco was falling apart in front of her. She had to say it because it was her last chance to do it. Those words would never have passed her lips if she was not sure they would be returned. However, at this point, it did not matter anymore because when she would wake up, along with her family, they would not remember Draco Malfoy. It was not because being in love with him caused her so much ache that she decided she had to forget him, it was because she could not stand her mother becoming depressive, sobbing every time she saw Daphne, the hurt in her sister's eyes and her father sinking into alcoholism. It was because she loved them so much that she had to do it. Even if, someday, she would get over the grief, they never would.

Daphne loved Draco until the last memory of him faded away.

Years had gone by since Harry Potter killed Voldemort. People still looked at the Malfoys with disgusted eyes and whispered behind them when they thought Draco could not hear them. However, he did not mind. He knew that somehow they deserved their destiny. He was tired of fate, tired of himself. Every night, when he went back to his new home, he buried his face in his wife's neck, hiding his distress as he kissed her eagerly. He searched comfort in Astoria's body shamelessly, only opening his eyes to look into her green eyes. The colour was the only thing she had in common with her sister; her gaze never penetrated him the way Daphne's did. He never felt exposed to Astoria, even in the most naked moments, because she was not able to see his soul when they looked at each other.

Draco would never be able to approach Daphne again. If she ever had feelings for him again, it would break the spell and she would remember everything. He knew it would break her if she did, so for the very first time – and the only one in his entire life – Draco put somebody else's happiness before his own. He tried to find love again with other women but he never could. They were never enough like Daphne, not reaching the perfection she was for him or they were too much like her and it hurt Draco even more.

The sole person on Earth that did not make Draco uncomfortable was Astoria.

Not because of her jovial character, her sympathetic smile or her intelligence, only because she was Daphne's sister. That did not mean he did not like her, he realised he did the day they celebrated their 7th anniversary. He knew he would be able to stay with her when she gave birth to their first born. But he would never be in love with her and she would always be a substitute to Daphne's heat in bed. Even when he woke up screaming and she laid a hand on his chest to sooth him, she never succeeded in warming him up the way her sister did and he was grateful for that. Because he never ever felt anything for her.

Not once.


End file.
